Black Eye
by Emily Carol
Summary: FINISHED Before Keg! Max! Jess tries to go too far and when Rory refuses he dumps her. RD. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Black Eye  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 1  
  
***  
  
Summary: Before Keg! Max! Jess tries to go to far and dumps Rory when she stops him. R/D  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
***  
  
Rory woke up and looked at her face in the mirror. It was tearstained. She leaned back and remembered why it was like that.  
  
***  
  
Jess had tried to go too far. They'd gone back to Rory's house after a date and Lorelai wasn't home. Jess started kissing her and then his hands moved from her middle back down to her waist and he started to move her shirt up.  
  
"Jess, no," she mumbled. He didn't pay attention. "We shouldn't be doing this, stop," she said louder.  
  
"What?" Jess said.  
  
"I'm not ready," Rory said. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"You don't love me?" Jess asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then you wouldn't have stopped," Jess said. "If you're not ready for this then I think it should be over."  
  
And he left.  
  
***  
  
Rory sunk back farther in her pillows, trying to forget. It didn't work.  
  
***  
  
Lorel had come home soon after Jess had left to see Rory on the couch crying. She comforted her and helped her to bed.  
  
***  
  
Rory sighed and got up to wash her face. She got dressed and walked to town.  
  
She didn't want to go into Luke's. Jess was there. So was Lorelai and coffee, but Jess out ruled it all.  
  
She saw a tall figure at the gazebo. Dean. She went over to him. He was bent over so his face was in his hands.  
  
"Dean?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Rory," Dean said looking up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Lindsay dumped me last night," Dean said.  
  
"Yeah, Jess dumped me too," Rory said.  
  
"Sorry," Dean said.  
  
"I don't care as much anymore," Rory said. She really didn't. She didn't want Jess anymore, she realized while looking at Dean. It was him she wanted. She wanted Dean.  
  
Dean and Rory locked eyes. They sat there for a minute, and then Dean leaned in for a kiss.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

..Black Eye  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 2  
  
***  
  
Summary: Before Keg! Max! Jess tries to go to far and dumps Rory when she stops him. R/D  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
***  
  
A/N- This is going to be a SHORT story with SHORT chapters, so please, just don't complain.  
  
***  
  
Rory and Dean were walking together hand in hand like they had never been apart.  
  
Jess avoided them. He would leave as soon as they went into Luke's. He had started smoking and drinking again, two things he had stopped when he started dating Rory.  
  
But Rory didn't notice these things. She was too hung up on Dean. Too in love.  
  
It all got to Jess so much. He could dump her and the next day he's the one that feels that feels horrible and she's the one making out with someone in the middle of town.  
  
She was parading it in front of him. Dean came in with her every morning to Luke's.  
  
It got to Jess so bad that one night that he just kept drinking, and then he went to Rory's.  
  
To get his revenge.  
  
***  
  
Hope you enjoyed! R&R (BTW: if you're looking for a fic with longer chapters I have a new one that has MUCH longer chapters.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Black Eye  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 3  
  
***  
  
Summary: Before Keg! Max! Jess tries to go too far and when Rory refused he dumps her. R/D.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
A/N- Okay, I've decided to post this story again, but I'm posting it all today, I hope you guys don't mind how Jess ends up (it's not that bad)  
  
***  
  
Rory was getting ready for Dean to com over for a movie night. Lorelai was out so it would just be them.  
  
The doorbell rang. Dean was right on time. Rory opened up the door.  
  
It wasn't Dean. It was Jess.  
  
Drunk.  
  
He punched her and Rory fell on the ground.  
  
Rory woke up in the hospital. Dean was sitting next to her bed in a chair. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"That bastard got drunk and punched you out," Dean said. "He was just leaving when I showed up."  
  
"How's he?" Rory said. "After you got through with him I mean."  
  
"How'd you know I fought him?" Dean asked.  
  
"I knew you'd do something," Rory said.  
  
"He's fine, black eye," Dean said. "But not as bad as the one he gave you."  
  
"Thanks Dean," Rory said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Black Eye  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 4  
  
***  
  
Summary: Before Keg! Max! Jess tries to go too far and when Rory refused he dumps her. R/D.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
A/N- Okay, I've decided to post this story again, but I'm posting it all today, I hope you guys don't mind how Jess ends up (it's not that bad)  
  
***  
  
Jess was gone. Luke had sent him back to New York.  
  
Rory's black eye was still there, she was proud of it. Dean had fought Jess because Dean loved her. He loved her more than Jess ever had. Dean hadn't punched her out when he had dumped her and she started going out with Jess right away.  
  
***  
  
Rory was waiting for Dean to come over. They were going to have the movie night that they had never had.  
  
They didn't get to the movie though. Because Rory loved Dean more than Jess. 


	5. Epilogue

Black Eye  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Epilogue  
  
***  
  
Summary: Before Keg! Max! Jess tries to go too far and when Rory refused he dumps her. R/D.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
A/N- Okay, I've decided to post this story again, but I'm posting it all today, I hope you guys don't mind how Jess ends up (it's not that bad)  
  
***  
  
On April 25th 2007 Rory and Dean are married under the chuppah in Rory's yard.  
  
On April 26th 2007 Lorelai and Luke realize how they really fell about each other.  
  
On February 4th 2008 Lorelai Gilmore Forester is born. They call her Lori.  
  
On February 7th 2008 Lorelai and Luke finally tie the knot.  
  
On August 29th 2011 Rory receives the following letter:  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I've tried to write this letter a million times in the past years but it's never been the right time. I just wanted to tell you that that night I punched you I hadn't meant for it to be you. I'd heard Lorelai mention to Luke that Dean would be at your house, I meant to hit him. I would never have hit you except I was drunk and didn't know any better. I'm sorry. And I love you and always will.  
  
Love,  
  
Jess Mariano  
  
On August 30th 2011 the second and last child of Rory and Dean is born. Jess Gilmore Forester, in hopes that he will never make the same mistakes as his namesake.  
  
The End 


End file.
